


The Room Where It Happened

by CleareyesTheHamilkit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, historical appearences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleareyesTheHamilkit/pseuds/CleareyesTheHamilkit
Summary: Eliza has had enough. She's been through too much, and this was the last straw. Now, she'll make sure Alexander can't cause her any more grief.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Room Where It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hate this because it's all over the place, but like one person on Wattpad likes it soo heere.

Alexander walked to his wife's room. He knew that she would've read the pamphlet by now, but Eliza had a forgiving nature. He hoped for forgiveness.

He was wrong.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing Eliza with the pamphlet in one hand and a lantern in the other. She kept her eyes down, but stepped forward towards her husband. Alexander tentatively took a step inside, wondering who would break the silence. His violet eyes locked onto his wife's, and noticed only a blank emotion, as if all of her feelings had been washed away. Eliza took a step towards him and pressed the pamphlet to his chest. She took a breath, and spoke.

"I hope that you burn."

The lantern was forcefully smashed on the ground, throwing a leaping wall of flames between them. Eliza ran to the door and locked it behind her, savouring the yells and pleas that came from the burning room. She briskly left the house and joined her children outside, who had been told to leave ten minutes earlier. Angie grabbed her big brother's hand as Eliza held Philip to her side, a small smile stretching over her face at the fire that was spreading from her bedroom.

No-one suspected a thing. The story got out, saying that Hamilton had attempted suicide after the loss of his respect that the Reynolds pamphlet had taken, with Eliza barely escaping the raging fire that he had set. Philip lived with the guilt of what had happened, with Angie being too young to remember anything but what was told in the news.

Eliza was praised for her bravery, and the nation agreed to never mention Alexander's name again. After all, you have no control who lives, who dies, who tells your story.


End file.
